


七日恋人/SEVEN DAYS LOVER (20)

by Seventeenth_Joe



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seventeenth_Joe/pseuds/Seventeenth_Joe





	七日恋人/SEVEN DAYS LOVER (20)

七日恋人（二十）  
by乔十七

96  
距离QTD工商和NC政法的季军争夺赛还有一个小时，高校篮球联盟专用的现场直播解说厅里坐着GOT7一行人。他们穿着JYP理工的夏季制服，不同于往日在球场上给观众的印象，显得愈发英气逼人、文质彬彬。林在范拿着话筒坐在最中间，左右两边是王嘉尔和段宜恩，段宜恩旁边是朴珍荣、崔荣宰，王嘉尔旁边是金有谦和bambam，朴珍荣和bambam也各持一个话筒。  
简单地介绍完球队资料、让队员们一一作了自我介绍之后记者发问：“时隔三年，JYP理工的GOT7再次挺进决赛，你们的心情如何？”  
“实话说，鸭梨山大。”林在范笑了一下，“我出任GOT7队长的前两年，我们一直没有打进四强，无论是作为队长的我、与我并肩的队友内心都很焦急。”  
“为什么呢？是比赛总有输赢的。”记者问。  
“我们队里有当年全国高中联赛最著名的选手之一的段宜恩，”林在范和段宜恩交换了一下视线，“也有在联盟排得上号的优秀得分后卫王嘉尔。”  
王嘉尔一直盯着林在范看得专心致志。  
“GOT7一直拥有很多很好的球员，但是总是距离联盟第一差了几步。特别是我出任队长的前两年，因为我的心浮气躁，我的不够成熟，没有带领好我们的球队。在我看来，前两年的表现低迷都是因为我这个队长不够格。”  
“不，在范做得很好，只是我们前两年年轻气盛，不够成熟。”王嘉尔立刻补充，“前两年的我总是逞个人英雄主义。”他不好意思地挠头。  
“我的外线三分一直有技术局限。”崔荣宰低头玩着自己的手指说。  
“我也没有适应我的球路转型。”段宜恩说。  
“其实前两年因为队里新老球员的交替，让我们不断转变战术重心，变化得太多所以不太适应，彼此之间的默契不够。”朴珍荣对着记者真挚地说，“但是我们已经成长了，所以我们在前两场比赛化险为夷，进入了决赛。”  
“哎呀，怎么变成了成员们的检讨大会？”记者笑呵呵地说，“除了压力之外呢？尤其是两名大一新成员，作为GOT7的一员，明天就要决赛了，你们是怎么想的？”  
“首先当然是非常的兴奋，”bambam转了一下话筒对准了台标，“作为一名大一学生可以跟随队里的前辈们一起打入联盟决赛，非常的兴奋，也非常的自豪。其次也有点忐忑，因为我们的对手也非常的出色，稳扎稳打的球风是一支让人尊敬的队伍。”  
王嘉尔给金有谦拿话筒，金有谦一手伸在王嘉尔背后悄悄捏了一下王嘉尔弹性十足的屁股，然后默默滑进后腰往里伸。他面不改色笑嘻嘻地靠在王嘉尔身上就着话筒说：“除了bambam说的之外我还觉得非常的激动。正所谓棋逢对手，跟高水平的对手过招是极好的磨练自身技术的方法。”  
别瞎摸！王嘉尔呲着牙去揉金有谦的头发：“我们有谦是个遇强则强的球员，抗压能力特别强。我们大家都在紧张的时候他特别期待、一直保持着较高的竞技状态。”  
“从前两场比赛我们可以看到GOT7的战术核心，或者说扭转局势的核心一直是围绕着金有谦展开的，那决赛你们会继续这样的打法吗？”  
“这个报道不是明天就出吗？这样好像对我们不利啊，战术怎么可以随意透露呢？”王嘉尔把身体往前倾，半开玩笑地想越过这个问题。  
“哈哈，好注重保密啊！真的一点点都不能透露吗？”  
“我们的战术核心一直有好多个，每个都很重要。选择合适的战术应对我们所面对的对手，这是我们一直在做的。”林在范说，“请拭目以待吧！我们相信通过我们的努力，会争取到属于我们的胜利的！”

 

97  
季军争夺赛也没看，王嘉尔揪着金有谦直接回了宿舍，反锁上门确认无人打扰之后，王嘉尔推着金有谦进了浴室。  
“不想活了吧你，”王嘉尔把金有谦按在浴室墙壁上，浴室的隔音最好了，“公共场合动手动脚？”  
“别人看不到嘛，”金有谦勾起嘴角低头看王嘉尔，“一时没忍住，不要生气啦。你这样看上去太凶了......”  
王嘉尔盯着金有谦突然很认真地问：“有谦，你是真的很喜欢我吗？”  
“我非常非常喜欢你——”  
没等人把话说完，王嘉尔拉住金有谦的衣襟迫使他们进一步靠近，然后贴上唇。从未见过王嘉尔吻得这么充满情欲和攻击性，金有谦热情地回应这个吻，双手抱住王嘉尔的腰拉近两人的距离，轻轻蹭弄下体。  
王嘉尔含住金有谦的耳垂，灵活的舌头绕了一圈，然后贴着金有谦的耳朵说：“我们来玩个游戏：你必须听我的。我让你怎么做你就怎么做。”  
“如果我没有照着你说的做呢？”  
“那你就赶紧搬回你原来的宿舍去。”王嘉尔说完舔了一下金有谦的耳廓。  
认真权衡了一下利弊，金有谦觉得还是接受比较好：“那好吧，我一定努力遵守游戏规则。”

 

98  
王嘉尔第一个指令是不许动。  
金有谦老老实实站着，王嘉尔一点点解开他的制服衬衫，顺着脖子一路吻下，停留在线条优美而性感凹陷的锁骨，恨恨地烙上牙印。  
金有谦吃痛倒吸一口冷气：“轻点嘉尔，这不是在啃排骨。”  
“让你长长记性，不准在公共场合毛手毛脚。”  
“好吧，我知道错了。”金有谦瘪嘴。  
王嘉尔顺着金有谦的胸膛一路滑下，拉开金有谦的裤子拉链，掏出已经抬头的炙热含入口中。舌尖绕着顶端打转，舔走咸腥的液体，然后生涩地开始吞吐起来，嘴里的炙热满满胀大，伴随吞吐的节奏慢慢变得更长，金有谦喉咙里发出略微低沉而愉悦的声音，努力克制自己不要动手按住那颗毛茸茸的脑袋。  
王嘉尔吐出金有谦的炙热抬头问他：“我这样做，你觉得舒服吗？”  
“舒服。”金有谦眼角微微泛红，忍耐得快要坚持不住，“但是我更想上你。”  
“那你得先告诉我上次你拿回来的润滑剂放哪里了。”王嘉尔舔去粗长炙热前端渗出的液体，用极尽色情的姿态。  
“我怕宿管检查的时候看到，我所在书桌抽屉里了。”  
王嘉尔站起来摸走金有谦裤子口袋里的钥匙和手机，发出第二个指令：“乖乖在这里等着。”  
金有谦想想就头皮发麻、激动不已。自从他们初夜交欢之后王嘉尔一直拒绝和他做爱，这让食髓知味的少年憋得不轻。今天王嘉尔的主动服务让他简直狂喜不已，王嘉尔待会将拿来润滑剂，挺着腰主动自己扩张或是撅着丰满圆翘的屁股让他来帮助扩张，这种画面光是用想的都觉得热血沸腾。  
王嘉尔掂了掂钥匙关上浴室门露出一个狡黠的笑容，然后传入金有谦耳朵里的是浴室门被用钥匙从外面锁上的声音。  
？？？这是什么情况？

 

99  
“嘉尔？你在干什么？”金有谦的询问没有回应。  
王嘉尔打开金有谦的书桌抽屉，找到了和大头贴放在一起的润滑剂。原来放在这里，这个小混蛋还真是小心谨慎又时时惦记着。王嘉尔哼了一声，拿出来放到自己床里，然后到了热水给自己泡面。  
金有谦等了好一会儿发现情况不对，拧了一下门锁发现真的被所在浴室里了，更奇怪的是宿舍里开始弥漫开泡面的香味，对，他们还没吃饭。他敲门询问：“嘉尔你在干什么？”  
“准备吃泡面啊。”王嘉尔答得仿佛今天天气很好。  
“你不能这样，我还被你晾在浴室里面。快放我出来！”金有谦又拧了一下门锁，还是打不开。撩了我的性趣你却不管我了！王嘉尔你怎么学坏了！  
“那你说说看，以后还在公共场合动手动脚了吗？”王嘉尔转了一下钥匙，发出清脆的声响。  
“我以后不敢了，你快放我出来。”金有谦接着敲门。  
“要说你保证。”  
“我保证以后再也不在公共场合动手动脚了。”金有谦欲哭无泪。  
浴室门外传来钥匙的窸窣声响，王嘉尔拉开门，金有谦想马上把人扑倒，却被王嘉尔喝住：“想赶紧搬回你原来的宿舍吗？”  
显然对被锁在浴室里充满阴影，金有谦像受到教训耷拉下尾巴的多大金毛，原地立正站好，听主人发号施令。  
“那么接下来，我们到床上去吧。”王嘉尔的指令像是大赦天下，金有谦抱住王嘉尔一起往王嘉尔的床铺走。  
“躺下。”王嘉尔指挥金有谦，然后金有谦乖乖脱掉鞋子仰面躺在床上。王嘉尔踢掉鞋子爬上床，跨坐在金有谦腿上，抽下金有谦的皮带，然后把他的双手在头顶用皮带束缚住。  
“我不知道你喜欢捆绑。”金有谦舔舔嘴唇，“我觉得我们应该对调一下。”  
王嘉尔没有理他，慢慢地，一点一点褪去自己身上的衣物，然后往手心里倒润滑剂，自己给自己扩张，从一根手指到三根手指，不断发出低沉的呻吟，让金有谦看得眼睛冒火。  
王嘉尔解开金有谦的裤子纽扣，脱掉长裤，然后才握住金有谦肿胀得不行的炙热，对准自己身下的小穴，慢慢坐上去。为了适应金有谦的尺寸，一点点抬腰再坐下，然后再抬起再坐下。金有谦恨不得马上挣开皮带的束缚把身上点火的人一把拉下来。  
终于顺遂人愿，王嘉尔一坐到底，两人发出满足的呻吟。  
“嘉尔，动一动。”金有谦抬腰顶了一下，眼睛泛红。  
王嘉尔俯身吻金有谦的唇，咬了一下他的嘴唇说：“你不许动。”  
金有谦被逼得只能同意，如果不同意，以王嘉尔的脾气可能就真的把他晾床上去吃泡面了。  
王嘉尔开始抬腰再坐下，每一次都极尽折磨，按照他掌控的节奏用小穴吞吐金有谦的欲望，粘腻的呻吟开始从嘴边溢出，听得金有谦极其抗奋。  
“再快一点。”金有谦催促。  
“啊......哈......有谦......”王嘉尔加快速度，混合着淫靡的水声，甜腻的呻吟直直挠着金有谦的心。  
漫长的折磨让金有谦几乎崩溃，王嘉尔抵达高潮射出白浊在金有谦身上。  
金有谦哑着嗓子说：“嘉尔，快解开皮带。”显然金有谦还硬着，而且硬得厉害。  
“保证以后再也不在公共场合动手动脚。”显然王嘉尔还记仇。  
“我保证！”金有谦眼睛通红。  
王嘉尔解开绑着金有谦双手的皮带，懒洋洋地向他打开身体，金有谦抱着王嘉尔的腰填入自己的炙热卖力地挺腰，每一下都重重地打在臀瓣上，听在王嘉尔耳朵里羞耻万分。  
“啊......有谦......慢......一点......”王嘉尔忍不住地求饶，“求......求......你了......”  
“那可不行。游戏结束，你让我忍得好苦。”金有谦吻住王嘉尔魅惑的呻吟，更加加快抽送的速度，两人在空调房里依旧汗水淋漓。王嘉尔只能努力加紧金有谦的腰随着他的抽插浮沉，直到金有谦宣泄出来。

 

100  
“泡面糊得不能吃了，我上网叫外卖吧？”  
“我要吃有芝士的。”王嘉尔躺在床上揉着腰。  
“不如趁外卖还没送过来我们再来一次？”金有谦话音刚落被王嘉尔一个枕头拍过来。  
“明天要决赛啊混蛋！”  
金有谦偷笑：“我给你揉腰。”  
“离我远一点！”

谁信你啊！

七日恋人（6/7）


End file.
